Heroes of the Underground
by MegaaaaAwesome123
Summary: (NOTE: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS TO BOTH PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS and UNDERTALE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) The day that Percy Jackson was supposed to return to Camp Half-Blood for the summer, he finds himself somewhere he would never expect to be: underneath Daedalus's labyrinth in a place called the Underground.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Disclaimer- I DO NOT own any of the characters you will see in this story. This is my first fanfic, so I hope that it will go well. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **~MegaaaaAwesome123**_

PERCY

Percy woke up to his alarm clock beeping. Groaning, he turned over in his bed and, without opening his eyes, slapped the small nuisance until he found the snooze button.

"Shut up," he mumbled before rolling over again. "It's summer."

He got about ten extra seconds of rest before Sally Blofis, Percy's mom, burst into the room.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Sally told her son.

Percy moaned, but showed no other sign of hearing her.

Annoyed, Sally said, "I may not be able to get you wet with a glass of cold water, but being the son of Poseidon doesn't come with a heater. I will come back in five minutes, and if you're not awake, SPLOOSH!"

Percy didn't see what she did with her hands, but he was ninety percent sure that she wiggled her fingers to represent rain. He heard the door to his room close and forced himself to sit up. He looked at his room again in the morning light that shone from his window. It was a small space that he had gotten used to since school had started, but he was going to miss it when he left for camp that morning.

Looking through the window, Percy saw the moonlace that he had placed there after his visit with Calypso.

Secretly, he missed her. Not because he liked her, but because he knew that he could've gone back. He could've helped her.

Stop it, Percy thought. That was Leo's prophecy, not yours.

The smell of pancakes wafted through the air, making Percy so excited that he almost forgot Riptide when he headed down the stairs. Normally, it would return to his pocket if he lost it, but his Star Wars pj's didn't have any, and Percy didn't want that to keep him from having a weapon at all times.

Practically running through the hall, he bumped into Sally, who had a glass of ice water ready to dump on his head.

"Glad to see that you're up," she chuckled. "I didn't want you to miss the blue pancakes that I'm making."

"Thanks, Mom," Percy said as he crossed into the kitchen and sat down at the table, right across from his stepfather, Paul.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning, Percy. You seem excited."

"Yep. I _love_ pancakes."

"It seems so. Usually, you're more like a zombie when you wake up."

Paul picked up a newspaper article thats headline read, "MISSING CHILD IN ARKANSAS, LOST AT MT. EBOTT."

"Did you know that a kid fell into that Mount Ebott place?" Paul asked.

Memories danced in Percy's mind, reminding him of falling into Tartarus with Annabeth. Even though that had been almost a year ago, that place still haunted him.

"No. I didn't know that."

Paul looked up at Percy and changed the subject, realizing what he'd just brought up.

"Are you excited to see your girlfriend again at camp?"

Percy's mood immediately lightened up again.

"Yeah. I can't wait to tell her about what happened to Apollo. I'm so glad I'm gonna get to see her face when she finds out that she has the chance to rebuild the dining pavilion. She's going to be super excited."

Coming from the kitchen, Sally brought a giant plate of deep-blue pancakes.

"Enjoy, boys." She said.

Aren't you going to eat with us?" Percy asked.

"I wish I could, but I have a novel to finish before August rolls around. She went into her bedroom, and Percy began to devour his pancakes.

Sans

"Sans! Wake up! I'm making breakfast!"

Sans crawled out of bed. Sleepily, he shuffled out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He looked up to see Papyrus standing over a pot of food that Sans knew was probably spaghetti.

"Sans!" he yelled again. "Hurry up or your pasta might get cold!"

"How are you such a morning person?" Sans asked his brother.

Turning around, Papyrus noticed that Sans had been standing behind him the whole time.

"Sorry, brother. It's easy to be a morning person when you don't go to sleep!"

Sans shivered at the thought of skipping a good nap. He looked at Papyrus's outfit – the same white chest plate and red cape. He looked like a dork, but if anyone besides himself said so, they would get punched in the face (or the skull).

"Okay, Sans," Papyrus said. "Sit down at the table so we can eat the _special breakfast_ that I made for us both."

Sans left the kitchen and turned left, almost bumping into the long table. Papyrus set down the pot of pasta in front of him along with a bowl of white sauce.

"That's… not spaghetti." Sans noted.

"Nope," Papyrus said, "It's a type of pasta called `fettuccine.'" He looked really excited, like he was proud of his new creation. "Now that I have mastered spaghetti, I can make all kinds of pasta!"

"I guess the PASTA-bilities really _are_ endless," Sans said, and winked.

"SANS!"

"C'mon, Pap. These puns are amazing! I've got a skele-TON of 'em!"

"STOP IT, SANS! I'M TRYING TO SET UP BREAKFAST!"

"All right, all right!"

Sans smirked and sat down at the table where a plate was waiting for him He scooped up some fettuccine and sauce and took a bite. Forcing a smile, he tried not to gag.

"Is it good," Papyrus asked, filling up his own plate.

"It's great, Pap," Sans replied, forcing another bite into his mouth. "Real good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Sans tried his best to make it look like he was enjoying his brother's pasta, but he knew that Papyrus could tell that he didn't like it.

"Don't worry. I'll make spaghetti for lunch," he said with a smile.

Sans smiled too.

"Thanks, bro."

After breakfast, Sans slugged back to his room and went back to sleep. He would sleep most of the time, which he only did because of his low health. Sleeping would raise his HP to more than the maximum, making it easier for him to live his life. He also liked being a "lazy-bones," as Papyrus liked to call him. His sleep was fitful, and filled with different dreams. First, Sans saw a young child wandering through the ruins. The boy was young, not more than eighteen years old, and had black hair and sea-green eyes. He wore a blue swim-team jacket and carried a celestial bronze sword, which was fatal to monsters like him and Papyrus. Next, he saw the boy wandering through Snowdin, looking very lost. He looked like he was even _afraid_ of the residents. Then, the scene switched back to the ruins. There, Papyrus was slowly crumpling to dust, which, for some reason, had a gold color. The boy stood over him, watching with his sword drawn.

Sans woke up shivering and terrified. He went across the house, checking for Papyrus in his room. When he opened the door, he found Papyrus sitting on his bed, re-reading his recipe for spaghetti.

"Papyrus…" Sans said as he entered the room.

"Yes, Sans?"

Sans walked up to the bed and sat down next to his brother. Tears began to stream down his face. Papyrus pulled him over and hugged him, not letting go until Sans finished crying.

"It's okay," Papyrus said. "I'm here. I've got you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the positive review. I really enjoy the support! I did make a small change that WILL impact the story in the first chapter, so please make sure that you re-read Sans's dream. Thanks a bunch!**_

 _ **~Sincerely, MegaaaaAwesome123**_

PERCY

Standing at the gates of Camp Half-Blood, Percy sighed. Maybe he wasn't going to be told to go on an epic quest again. Maybe he would have a _good_ summer break where he wouldn't have to do death-defying stunts to save the world. Then again, that was probably just wishful thinking. He stepped into the camp and only got a few steps in before someone had spotted him. The next thing Percy knew, nearly the whole camp was crowded around him.

The event only lasted about twenty seconds, but Percy still felt crowded by all the people. Everyone wanted to greet the kid who helped save the world. Twice. Thankfully, Chiron, the camp's activities director and head Centaur, was there to break up the crowd, or else the "greeting" would've lasted much longer than that.

"Back up, back up. I'm sure Percy is glad to see you all too. But I think he would like to settle in to his cabin. You will see Percy enough over the summer."

Campers spread out all over the grounds, some going to their cabins, some going to the rock climbing wall, and some just wandering around. Considering the fact that a lot of those campers were just getting settled in to their cabins, the real activities weren't going to start until after dinner, when almost everyone would be at camp.

"Thanks, Chiron."

"You're welcome, Percy. It seems that you have become a celebrity here."

"Yeah. I don't like it very much."

Chiron chuckled. "Most don't. They'll get used to you being here." He looked upward, toward Percy's cabin. "Why don't you go set up your cabin and get ready for lunch?"

"Alright," Percy said, "Thanks."

While he was making his way to the Poseidon cabin, he stopped when he reached the Apollo cabin. He knew about what had happened to Apollo, the fact that he had become mortal was still a bit surprising. Percy had thought that the only way that a god could die was if he was forgotten, but he was _very_ wrong. He wondered if Apollo was in there, trying to avoid the attention from the other campers. It would seem like a god-turned-human would get a lot more publicity than he would.

"Hey, Percy," a voice behind him said, "you know that your cabin is a little farther down, right?"

He turned around to find Annabeth smiling at him.

"Or are you still just a seaweed brain?"

She hugged him, and Percy's day became ten times brighter. He and Annabeth had been together for about two years, and now he wondered how he would've gotten along without her. He knew he wouldn't have gotten far in any of his quests if she hadn't been with him, which, in Percy's eyes, made her more than he deserved.

"Do you need any help with your stuff? You look like you're struggling a little," she said.

Percy didn't have a suitcase because he and Sally didn't go on many vacation trips, so his clothes were packed in a backpack that was carelessly thrown over one shoulder. There wasn't enough room in the pack for everything, so he had to carry his sheets and other things in his arms, and he almost dropped half of his things every time he took a step. Then again, he didn't want to make Annabeth carry his stuff. That wouldn't be the way a good boyfriend should treat his girlfriend.

"I've got it," Percy said, but Annabeth reached up and grabbed his jacket and bead necklace off of the top of his sheets.

"At least let me get this."

"Thanks, Wise Girl."

They finished the walk to the Poseidon cabin and Annabeth helped Percy neatly put up his things.

"You realize that this whole cabin will probably look really bad in the next week, right?"

"Not if you want to score well when your cabin is inspected."

"They'll give me pity points. I _am_ the only person living here."

"They won't give you pity points if your girlfriend is the one scoring. Besides, since you're the only one here, you shouldn't make too much of a mess."

"Whatever," Percy chuckled. "So, I guess I missed getting to see your face when you found out that you're going to get to design the new dining pavilion."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm sure that's not going to be the last time I get that excited."

In the distance, they heard a horn blow, signaling lunch.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain. I'm hungry," Annabeth said, and headed towards the door to the cabin.

"Wait up," Percy said, "I'm coming." He grabbed Riptide off of his bed and walked out the door with her.

SANS

Not long after he woke up, Sans and Papyrus headed toward the ruins to start sentry duty. As always, Papyrus had reminded Sans not to sleep on the job and always be alert, because a human could come through the gates at any time. Sans tried to ignore him, but he knew that he might be right this time. If a human were to _really_ come through the gates, he couldn't let them hurt Papyrus, which meant that he had to be ready. This also meant that he couldn't nap in a tree while he waited.

"Okay, Papyrus," Sans said as he turned toward his brother, "I won't slack off." He tried to think of a good pun, but couldn't. He credited it to not being in the mood for jokes.

"I'm serious, Sans. I really want to get into the Royal Guard, and that opportunity rests on you being able to do your job. Remember, I am in charge of you this time." Papyrus looked Sans dead in the eye sockets. "Please help me make a good impression on Undyne."

"All right, all right." Sans turned around again and began to walk away. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that if I see a human, I'll do my best to capture them." Once he was out of earshot, he added, "Especially if it's the one I'm thinking of."

He made his way to his favorite spot that sat right outside the ruins, and there he stood, watching the gates, daring the human to come through.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey mah peeps! So sorry for the late post. I've been having family problems right now, but I will update as soon as I can. I am having so much fun writing this story; I can't wait to see how it's going to end. Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy!**_

 _ **~MegaaaaAwesome123**_

PERCY

"Are you ready, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked Percy as she tied the rope around their ankles. Unlike any of the other three-legged-races that Percy had heard about, it was not enchanted to stay bound just in case of an emergency.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," he replied, "But I don't really want to go back into the labyrinth. I don't care if it's 'safer.'" He held up his hands, making quotations with his fingers.

"It'll be alright." Annabeth gave him a reassuring look. "Besides, we don't want to hurt Harley's feelings. He's too adorable to be sad."

Percy agreed. Harley, the eight-year-old son of Hephaestus, may have been really buff for his age, but was still probably the brightest thing visible from the camp besides _maybe_ Apollo's sun chariot. His goofy grin made everyone smile, no matter who they were. Percy thought he had even seen Clarisse smile at him once. Nobody wanted to see him sad, so everyone had agreed to play in the death race that he designed.

The new campers who had never done this activity before were told how to play and what would determine whether they won or not. If a pair of campers could grab three golden apples and escape the labyrinth without dying, they would win. The twins from the Nike cabin were constantly complaining about this, because "there could only be _one_ winner," but Percy didn't care who won so long as everyone got out alive.

"C'mon Percy," Annabeth said when she finished tying the rope around their legs. "I think they're about to start without us."

They walked (or stumbled, really) to the line of campers waiting for the instruction to head underground. He scanned down the row of people to try and pick out the new campers when a satyr came up and began to recite directions that he had obviously memorized word-for-word from a sheet of paper. Before Percy knew it, the ground opened up under the campers and swallowed them up.

"Ow," Percy said as Annabeth rolled off of him so they could get up.

"Sorry," Annabeth said to him. "You were the softest thing to land on."

They stood and examined the scene around them. It was dark and cold, which was no surprise.

"Okay, Wise Girl, you're the brains of this operation. Where are we going?"

"Well, considering that I can't see well enough to tell what's what, I say we go forward."

"Good with me."

They took a few steps and ran into a wall.

Percy groaned and held his nose, which he had just rammed into the rock. "Again, _ow_."

"Get over it," Annabeth said, and pulled him to the right.

They walked along the left wall as their vision adapted to the darkness. Soon, Percy could see a few feet in front of him. Still, his sight was very limited. He and Annabeth took several twists and turns before they found their first golden apple. First, Percy was confused at what the yellow glow had been that was down a passageway to the right.

"What's _that_?" he asked Annabeth.

"Our first apple."

Percy began to move toward it, but Annabeth kept him from going forward.

"Listen," she said.

Percy closed his eyes to focus and found what Annabeth was talking about. There was a mechanical whirring sound coming from that direction.

"There's a trap," he noted. "What should we do?"

He felt Annabeth bend down and pick something up. She threw it down the path and Percy heard a small bomb explode and Greek fire spread across the floor on the opposite side of the apple. Quickly, he and Annabeth ran toward the apple, grabbed it, and dashed back out of the corridor.

They found the next two apples while dodging similar obstacles throughout the maze. Once they finished gathering the oddly-colored fruits, a path into the woods opened above them. Now that Apollo had channeled the voice of the Grove of Dodona into the windchimes that he had somehow gotten from Rhea, it was safe to have activities in the woods without the risk of anyone going insane. Percy was glad to be able to get out of the labyrinth. He still had weird vibes about it, even though they hadn't met a single monster yet.

"Let's get out of here," Percy said, and he and Annabeth made their way to the top of the small ramp that the labyrinth had made them.

The opening didn't close when they reached the surface, but Percy didn't think much of it. The labyrinth would shift positions and that door would be shut sooner or later. Annabeth untied the rope that was still clinging on to their ankles, and Percy picked up his foot and started to rotate it, trying to bring the circulation back into it.

"You really tied that thing tight," he told her.

She smirked at him. "Good."

He looked up and tried to see the color of the sky through the leaves of the trees. It looked like it was after dark, maybe. Then again, it was always dark in the woods….

There was a rustle of leaves nearby. Percy turned his head toward the noise and pulled out Riptide. Another rustle, closer this time. He uncapped the ballpoint pen which transformed into a full-length celestial bronze sword. He looked at Annabeth, who drew her dagger. After a moment, three giant ants, myrmekes, scurried out of the bushes. The opening must have led them close to their lair. For a minute, they didn't do anything, as if they didn't realize the two demigods standing practically right in front of them. Then, one of them spotted the golden apples that Percy and Annabeth were carrying. It didn't take long for the other two to notice them too. Percy got a bad feeling about this, considering the fact that myrmekes were always looking for shiny things to get their grubby little insect hands on.

The first myrmeke charged and the other two followed. Since he had two apples and Annabeth was only carrying one, it made sense that two of the monstrous bugs came at Percy. He dove under the first one, making a sort of uppercut with his sword, turning it into gold dust. The second one charged at him with its head down as if to ram into him. He jumped out of the way just in time to watch the myrmeke run right past him and crash into a tree. It fell down on its abdomen – it almost looked like it was sitting down – and shook its head. After a moment, it got back up on all six legs and came at Percy again, faster this time. Percy raised his sword and stabbed the insect in the head once it reached him, right between the eyes. It made a groaning noise and turned into the same gold powder that its buddy had become. He watched as it tried to re-form and realized something. If this myrmeke only took a few seconds to start to come back, then that meant….

He turned around to face the first myrmeke. Without warning, it leaned down and picked him up in its mandibles, making Percy drop his sword. He noticed that the tunnel that lead into the labyrinth had still not disappeared. The myrmeke, noticing how easily Annabeth had taken down its other buddy, ran toward the opening.

"Annabeth!" he called as he and the myrmeke disappeared down the opening. He watched as the giant hole caved in on itself, trapping him with his least-favorite bug. Th labyrinth wasn't any more kind than it had been almost three years ago, which was to say, not at all. It just had a more subtle way of showing it.

The myrmeke dropped Percy in its confusion, and he listened to the ant trying to figure out the corridors that were definitely not part of its hill. He couldn't see anything, which didn't help his situation.

"Well," he said to himself, "crap."

SANS

The kid still hadn't shown up, even after a whole day. Sitting at his post, Sans had had a lot of time to think about his dream. He knew that dreams weren't real. He'd explained this to Papyrus countless times. Nightmares couldn't hurt you. But this nightmare… it almost seemed like a memory; like the daydreams he would have about Frisk from the timelines they had messed with. He wondered if, maybe, he had seen the boy do this before. If he had, though, wouldn't he remember?

Sans nearly fell asleep while he was walking home. It was so late, he almost forgot the way home. He hadn't meant to put in the extra three hours of work, but he was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice what time it was. He shuffled through the door of his and Papyrus's house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Papyrus nearly screamed at Sans when he saw his brother come in. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THREE HOURS FOR YOU TO COME BACK!"

"I'm fine, Pap," Sans replied as he sat on the green couch, right next to Papyrus. "I just had a ton of work to do." He smiled at this statement.

"Don't you dare." Papyrus looked at him angrily."

"A skele-ton."

Papyrus looked as though he was ready to throw Sans out the window. His eyes glowed a dark-orange color. "I'm serious brother," he said. "I begin to worry about you when I don't know where you are. You could get hurt."

"I know," Sans said, looking genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"You may not always have the Great Papyrus to watch over you. You only have one HP, and if you get hurt, I may not be there to help you."

"I know, bro." Sans's left eye turned blue and he began to tear up. "I know."

Memories flooded back to him of previous timelines where Papyrus had been killed by Frisk. No matter how many times he watched his brother die, he could never get used to it. He couldn't bear the sadness he got from re-living these moments in his head. Leaning into Papyrus's side, he began to cry.

He felt his brother wrap his arms around him and he didn't let go for the rest of the night. "I love you, Sans," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY

Percy's head began to hurt as he searched for a way out of the Labyrinth. He wished he had Annabeth with him; she was always better at navigating dangerous places. She would also have been better company than silence. As he walked, he tried to stay calm. He'd been in the Labyrinth before, but this time he was alone. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, which made his trek a little easier. Eventually, he started going in random directions. He didn't care where the maze led him. He just wanted out.

After several left turns, Percy finally found an opening. _He had reached the light at the end of the tunnel!_ He ran toward the exit and came out at the top of what seemed like a volcano. His eyes had to adjust to the brightness; he must have spent the night in the Labyrinth. A huge crater stretched off to his right. He was surrounded by trees, which Percy found strange considering volcanoes couldn't support vegetation.

He walked to the crater, where there was a sign that read:

WELCOME TO THE TOP OF

MT. EBOTT

TAKE A PICTURE,

IT'LL LAST LONGER!

No wonder there were trees everywhere – this wasn't a volcano. He remembered the news article Paul had mentioned the morning before.

"Let me just… back away from this gigantic hole," he muttered to himself.

He found a trail that led to the bottom of the mountain and started to follow it down when he heard voices hissing from the other side of the crater.

"Keep a lookout for the sssson of Possseidon. If he getss away, the bosss will have usss skinned!"

Percy looked back and saw two dracaenas coming out of the Labyrinth entrance.

You've _got_ to be kidding me, he thought.

He used the trees as cover, so the dracaenas didn't see him as he made his way closer to them. He noticed that they were holding a type of weapon he had never seen before. It resembled a spear, with a long staff that had a silver blade in the shape of a semi-circle at the top. The blade was dripping a purple-ish liquid onto the ground that the snake-ladies made a point not to step in. He uncapped Riptide.

Sarcastically, to himself, he whispered, "This is going to be _fun_."

"Alright," the first dracaena said, "do you realize what could happen if we really do capture the Jackssson boy?" She seemed to be the one in charge. She stood taller than the other and spoke with a little more confidence. "We could become famouss!"

"Yeah," the second one replied." "We'd get all of the attention! And the food…"

Her voice trailed off as she stared into space, lost in the thought of whatever kind of food snake-people ate.

"Never mind the food. We'd become more popular than the king himsssself."

"Ooh, really?"

"Yesss, sisster. And that'sss why you can't messs thiss up. I can't passs up thiss kind of recognition, esspecially when our asssignment comes from the king!"

The second dracaena pouted. "But I've never done anything wrong on a misssion."

"That'sss becausse you never _do_ anything." The second dracaena looked offended that her sister would say such a thing, but she continued. "And that'ss how it'ss going to ssstay. Got it?"

"Fine."

Once Percy got close enough to strike, he lunged at the closest of the two monsters. The second dracaena crumpled to dust.

The first snake-lady shrieked, "You killed my ssister!" She pointed her weapon at him. "I hope you've sssaid all of your goodbyesss."

She stabbed at him and he jumped out of the way just in time.

"Don't you realized what this weapon can do?" she asked as she lunged at him again. "The blade is enchanted to produce a poison that slowly drains its victim's power until, eventually, they die."

Percy knew he couldn't play defense forever but saw no opportunities to attack.

"One touch from this blade is sure to kill you, no matter how hard you fight back." The dracaena laughter, dropping her guard. There was finally an opening.

Percy ran her through with Riptide and her weapon clattered to the ground.

"You may have bessted me, sson of Possseidon," she said as she faded into dust, "But you haven't won yet."

He watched until all that was left of her was a pile of dust. Immediately, however, that pile of dust began to reform.

"Wait a minute," Percy said to no one in particular. "If you're already reforming, then…"

He turned around as the second dracaena brought down her weapon on his shoulder. He immediately felt himself grow weaker. It was as if his life was draining out of him. He stumbled, dropping Riptide.

"That wass for ssstabbing me!" she screamed.

How did she reform so quickly, Percy wondered? First the myrmekes, now the dracaenas. Usually, when he killed monsters, they stayed dead at least long enough for him to escape. Something, or _someone_ , was bringing them back.

Percy fell to his knees as the poison took over his body. He could barely breathe. The dracaena pushed him to his side and rolled him to the edge of the crater.

"No," Percy pleaded. "Please." He wasn't sure if he could handle even the thought of falling down another hole in the ground – much less actually living through it again.

"You showed my sister no mercy." She stared coldly into his eyes. "This is to avenge her death!"

She pushed him over the edge, laughing as he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness.

SANS

"Okay, okay. Knock-knock," Sans smiled.

"Who is there?"

"Goat."

"Goat who?"

"Man, I've _goat_ to get some better knock-knock jokes!"

The woman on the other side of the door howled with laughter. Sans was glad to finally have some company in this stupid forest. He had been waiting for days, with no sign of any humans. Even Frisk hadn't reset and gone on another murderous rampage. He wasn't really sure what he expected, though. He had seen the boy in a dream. He probably didn't even exist.

"That was a good one," she said as a she continued to giggle.

Sans sat right outside the door, sharing knock-knock jokes with his favorite person (besides Papyrus, of course). He had been waiting for today just so he could remember what it felt like to genuinely smile again. Even though he didn't even know her name, he loved to hear her laugh. He could probably listen to her tell jokes for hours without getting bored.

"Knock-knock," she said.

"Who's there?"

"Little old lady."

Sans had to chuckle. He knew this one. "Little old lady who?"

"Oh my, I didn't know you could yodel!"

He laughed louder than he had all day. Even though he had heard her tell that one a million times, he always liked that one. He always liked hearing her say it. It reminded him of the first time they heard each other.

Sans tried not to acknowledge it, but he may or may not have developed a crush on this woman. He knew it was impractical, considering he had never seen her before, and he probably never would. He only knew her voice. However, he also knew that no one could tell jokes like she did. He wished that, maybe one day, she would open the door separating them. Then, maybe….

"Ya' know," Sans told her, "I really wish we could open this door." He smiled. "I want to see the face behind all of these knock-knock jokes."

"And I so desperately want to see the master of all of these puns," she replied.

"Then why don't we? Why haven't we…" Sans couldn't find the words.

The woman sighed. "You know why I can't let you see me. If you knew who I am…"

"The whole kingdom would come and find you." Sans leaned against the door and slid down to sit in the snow. "I know. I just wish things were different."

"As do I."

They were silent, both waiting for the other to speak first.

Finally, the woman said, "Knock-knock."

Half-heartedly, Sans answered. "Who's there?"

"Toriel."

He was confused for a moment until he realized what she had just said. "But… I thought…"

"First names never hurt anyone. I'm sure there are several 'Toriels' out there."

"Well, I bet none of the other Toriels' laughs are as amazing as yours." Sans smiled. Then he realized what he had just said. His eye turned blue with embarrassment and he desperately tried to change the subject. "M-my name's Sans, by the way," he said quickly. "Let's talk about that."

He hit himself on the forehead exclaiming, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Toriel laughed again. "It is time for me to go check the Ruins. Thank you for such a wonderful morning, Sans."

Sans was glad that he was only a skeleton because he would've been as red as a tomato if he weren't.

"Uh, thanks to you, too," he managed. He buried his face in his hands.

He was alone now, but he didn't mind. He would rather worry about humans than embarrass himself like that again.

"Sans," he said to himself, "you're an idiot."

Even though he was cursing himself, he continued to smile. He just couldn't stop. He went back to his post, eagerly awaiting the next time he and Toriel would sit and share knock-knock jokes.


End file.
